Good Night
by TheseScarletDropsofINK
Summary: All Zero wanted was a good night's rest. Another ZeroxAidou ficlet boredom thing. Shonen Ai :)


_I promise to write an actual chapter story with these two. Eventually..._

* * *

**Good Night**

_by: TheseScarletDropsofINK_

The mattress almost felt like heaven as his weary body fell over the white sheets, quickly covering himself beneath the blue cover and letting his eyes close as his face buried into the cloud-like pillow beneath. Being a school prefect was a tiring job, especially in this Academy since he was surrounded by all sorts of insane people, both vampires and humans alike.

Not to mention his bad habits of insomnia, nightmares, and worries. Hell, most of the night he'd stay up thinking and sigh in sleepless frustration when the sun crept silently into his room. Sometimes, he'd close his eyes for a second then open them the next and realize he'd fallen asleep for about an hour. It irritated him because it only felt as though he'd closed his eyes for a minute or two.

Tonight was different though. He'd worked himself like crazy today, focusing in class instead of catching up on his sleep, keeping the day class girls in line so they didn't do something stupid. He'd even scolded Yuuki when she upset White Lily, who proceeded to run rampant and terrorize the students until Zero caught her. He swore there was a twinkle in her eye; as though she had thrown a tantrum in an attempt to catch his attention and was secretly proudly she'd accomplished her goal. Then he'd dealt with the night class on his nightly routines and, which had become more normal than not, ran into Hanabusa Aidou, the most annoying blond in the entirely of history in Zero's opinion.

No collected amount of reason in the entire world could explain to Zero how- or why- he and this idiotic blond had become something more intimate. Zero had always found Aidou to be annoying and loud, he wasted more energy on the blond than he did on Yuuki.

Maybe it was the way that Zero had continued to capture looks of concern in his icy blue eyes, though the genius-moron denied it; or because when Zero had needed blood, Aidou had forced fed Zero his own to prevent his agony despite the threats Zero had growled at him. Maybe it was just that, despite their shallow feelings for each other, they had begun to connect beneath it all.

Zero sighed. He hated vampires. Irritating blond, egotistical ones especially, but since he had accepted their feelings for each other, he'd felt a little more relaxed. Though he knew he should feel more stressed out, considering how the annoying noble had grown even more…annoying.

Things like visiting him in the day, sneaking into the sun dorms to invade his privacy and complain about Zero's horrid wardrobe, slipping into his bed to sniff his sheets and then whispering things in his ear with a sudden shift in tones that went from annoying to shivers down Zero's spine…eyes suddenly a tint deeper, lips inviting and-

"Stupid Aidou," Zero growled into his pillow, turning onto his side and shutting his eyes. If that blond moron showed up in between his classes again, Zero was going to tie him up and kick him until that bastard pureblood would come and fetch him. It would be amusing for Zero, too, knowing he'd wake Kuran during the day for such a trivial thing as Aidou stalking him.

Suddenly looking forward to tomorrow morning just a tad, Zero resigned his thoughts to the sleepy haze that had been clouding his mind for hours. His body was relaxed, it was stress free and opposed to his usual tenseness as the night gave way for his thoughts to run rampant. Not tonight, though. His mind was too tired to think.

Zero was already on the edge of the dark abyss of deep sleep when he heard a ringing noise. Lavender eyes snapped open, his body shifting to track the device ringing next to his pillow: a phone.

Sighing, he picked the black device up and noticed there was a text from...

Zero sighed and opened the message.

Aidou Hanabusa:

_I bought you a phone so that we can talk._

Texting wasn't exactly talking, Zero was quick to point out, but decided on a more blunt reply: _Leave me alone._

To which he received: _Are you in bed?_

Turning back onto his side, Zero shifted until he found a comfortable position, eyes half opened as they begged for sleep. He lazily replied to the blond: _I'm trying to sleep. Can't you be annoying some other time?_

_Don't be mean. I miss you. :3_

_I'm going to sleep._

He thought that may have been the end of it, his body slumped as he opened his arms for sleep to- the three almost painfully loud beeps echoed in his room. He picked up the phone and checked the message, hoping it was just a wish for a good night's rest.

_You're cute when you're sleeping.^^_

It wasn't.

_How would you know? Leave me alone, I'm tired._

He didn't pause to realize that asking a question before demanding to be left alone was sort of contradictory and that his clingy blond would interpret that as an invitation to continue pestering him. Sure enough, as Zero yawned and nearly fell asleep, the beeps returned.

_I've watched you sleep. You look so harmless and innocent. It's cute X3_

_I'm tired and I'm trying to sleep. Stop bothering me!_

He glared at the phone, daring it to beep in his face, but either too intimidated or out of batteries or something, that damned contraption remained silent. Sighing with relief, Zero let his muscles go slack again and shifted onto his back, an arm coming to cross over his face as he slipped into a dreamless sl-

_Piece of shit!_ Zero growled as he sat up and picked up the stupid phone, glowering at it in waves as he read the next text: _Sleep in class._

_No! I don't want to, I want to sleep now! Shut the hell up or I'm gonna shoot you in the face, damn vampire! _

It didn't take long for a reply. _Rfol. You're such a bastard. I like it…_

For a moment Zero just stared at the beginning of that for a second, confusion weighing over anger and sleep deprivation. What the hell did rfol mean? Whatever, he wasn't about to ask the annoying blond anything. Maybe if he just ignored him. Yeah, that would work, Aidou would get bored and maybe a bit mad, but he'd deal with that tomorrow, Zero figured catching a glimpse of the time. He groaned a little when he realized it was two twenty-three in the morning.

It was three fifteen when he heard the fourteenth round of beeps that had signaled yet another damn message. Running a cruel hand through his hair, Zero finally snapped a stupid "WHAT?!" at the phone before reading the text (_I wish you were here.)_ and promptly replying with, _I'm going to kill you. Shut UP!_

Body rigid, neck tensed to unbearable stiffness, he sat there, dark smudges under his eyes as he glowered at his phone. When, for a whole minute, it went dead, hope blossomed. Forcing his body down with an ease that would be disgraceful to both his hunter and vampire blood, he finally returned to a laying position, eyes slowly closing as if afraid once they did something would spring up from nowhere and attack him. Letting out a sigh, he fell back into the sweet clutches of sleep, a small smile spreading helplessly on his face as he snuggled into his pillow and-

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

::x::

Kaname Kuran stood at the top of stairs when the doors to the common room were unceremoniously slammed open, an angry silver haired prefect storming inside. Having sensed the dark aura that had slowly been approaching, Kaname found little surprise in the hunter's sudden appearance, however…

"Kiryu. Don't you have any manners, barging-"

"Not now," Zero hissed, stomping past him, a growl under his breath.

Kaname watched him head down the hall, momentarily stunned into silence. He watched the prefect's back as Kiryu walked away. What had been in his hand and what exactly was he up to stomping in here without warning? So incorrigible.

::x::

Zero slammed open another door, pleased when the force of it seemed to shake the walls. He let out a menacing growl focusing his deadly gaze on the nervous blond sitting up with wide eyes in the middle of that stupid, oversized bed! Ignoring the red head on the opposite bed who was frowning at Zero with an exasperated yet expected look; like he had been warning Aidou this would happen. Zero lifted his arm and tossed the broken remnants of that stupid phone at Aidou.

"_Shut the fuck up!"_

Hanabusa caught the broken device, a pained groan escaping him at the horrible sight of the broken phone he'd spent precious time having someone else buy for his boyfriend. "Why'd you break it for?" he snapped, but whatever righteous anger had begun to rise, it died the second he caught the murderous look on Zero's face as he moved closer. He cast a nervous glance to his cousin, silently pleading for his help, but the useless red head merely shook his head in exasperation, his hand over his face. Not that he blamed him, he put up with him and Zero a lot more than necessary, he was like their mediator. He warned Hanabusa not to annoy Zero and he warned Zero that if he killed Hanabusa he'd be in a lot of trouble.

"Zero, please don't kill me!" He cried, throwing his arms out to protect his beautiful face as a shadow loomed over him.

Blue eyes widened when, instead of feeling a bullet through his heart, strong hands gently caught his wrists, a weight dipping into the bed besides him. He was forced to lie back down as Zero slipped in besides him, an irritated look on his face when Aidou gaped at him like an idiot- well, Aidou never looked like an idiot. He was a handsome genius, so- he gaped at him like a handsome genius instead.

"Will you let me go to sleep now?" Zero demanded, his voice filled with more sleep than anger. A smile slowly dawned on Aidou's face as he huddled into Zero's chest, relishing in the hunter's arm that came around to hold him close. Smile still in place, he whispered to his lover, "I thought you'd never come."

"Next time just ask, idiot." He sounded a little more irritated that time, but it was overlapped with the gentle tone of his. At the moment, Aidou could care less what Zero called him, so long as he was here.

Kain had been right, he surmised as he shut his eyes in delight. He should have just asked Zero; but then, he knew that the hunter would have said no to sleeping with him, not that he hadn't been in Hanabusa's dorm room before, but Zero wouldn't willingly sleep in a dorm full of vampires. As if Hanabusa would let anyone hurt him. But, still, if his texts had gotten under Zero's skin so much, then…

"Hey Zero?"

A sigh escaped the other's lips, ruffling his hair a little. "What?"

"You know," he began. It was so simple, Aidou really didn't understand how someone as smart as Zero hadn't figured it out. "If it bothered you so much…why didn't you just turn the phone off?"

Lavender eyes snapped open with murder.

* * *

_This is based on a true story and while I dearly love the person who wouldn't stfu and kept texting me, I was nearly sobbing and banging my head on my wall when they wouldn't get the hint (not that, 'I'm tired, I'll text you tomorrow' isn't enough of a hint). It was horrible, I didn't sleep till five! D: *leans in to whisper* Mostly because I wrote this little piece, but that's beside the point. _lol


End file.
